Looking for a New Future
by CordeliasTwin
Summary: Hermione sends a note that she might soon regret... Or maybe not...
1. The Note

_Hello, lovely people! Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think! _

* * *

** Hermione**

That would show him. It most certainly would! My feet tapped noisily at the hardwood, but I ignored it in favor of my angry pacing. He would rue the day that he decided he needed to control me. With an angry shake of my head, I walked to the window, and leaning against it, I sighed.

Well, I had done it. I had sent the letter that I had wanted to send for months all because of a fight with the famous Ronald Weasley. With another sigh, I walked over to the bed in my one bedroom apartment, sat down, and rested my head in my hands glumly.

Ron didn't deserve the anger I felt towards him. He was just being his regular self. All I had to do was remember that he wasn't always pig-headed. Not always. And a silly schoolgirl crush wasn't going to do anything. Especially sending a letter to a schoolgirl crush wasn't going to do anything. However, it had been sent. Nothing could take it back and he was going to read it and think me a fool.

I flung myself back onto my bed and stared at the ceiling for a good long while.

Ron would come running back eventually, begging me to take him back, not that I had really disposed of him. He would apologize and I would accept with a kiss. It was as simple as that. But now I had sent that ruddy letter!

I could always just run away. Or you could just marry him, Hermione.

"Gah!" I groaned, sitting up. I couldn't marry Ron, that wouldn't solve a thing. Well, it might solve any conclusions that the letter-receiver might think, but it would only make everything else worse. With a sigh, I picked up my pacing again.

Before I could begin ranting again, there was a soft knock on my door. Walking over, I glanced through the peep-hole and with a grateful sigh, I pulled the door open.

"Ginny." I smiled and stood back to let her in.

"What has he done this time?" Ginny said walking in and straight to the small kitchen.

"Oh, just the usual." I said, simply. "He just wants to control me is all."

Ginny harrumphed and set the kettle on. "You two should just sort this thing out once and for all because I'm sure getting tired of having Ron run to me every bloody time there's an issue between the two of you."

I shrugged and laughed lightly, and I saw a smile alight on Ginny's face.

"He loves you, you know that, right?" Ginny said, turning to face me.

With a sigh, I nodded. "I know. But…"

"No buts." Ginny said, slapping my hand. "It's true. He does love you."

No one ever listened to the buts. I know that by now. Five years since the war and throughout all the dating and all the fights, no had ever listened to the buts I felt about this relationship. And the fact that I've had a silly schoolgirl crush, of course, has never come into play.

"So why don't you just marry him?" Ginny asked the same question every time, just to get it out of the way before we could start drinking our tea.

"It's not time, yet." I said, giving the same lie as I always did. I think it will never be time. Especially not while I'm harboring this ridiculous crush.

Ginny nodded and handed me my cup. "What are we going to do tonight?"

I laughed and tried to forget about the two others in my life as I followed Ginny's lead and tried to have fun. However, I couldn't stop worrying about that bloody letter. What was he going to think?

* * *

**Severus**

What was a bloody owl doing knocking at my window at 6 in the bloody morning? With a grunt and a groan, I stood from my bed and walked to the window. I yanked the window open and the owl swooped in, dropping a letter on my bed. Rolling my eyes, I retrieved the letter and all but tore it open.

_Dear Professor Snape, _

_I know that it has been a while since we have talked, but I was wondering if I could visit. I have some things that I would like to discuss with you about various things. _

_Awaiting your reply, _

_Hermione Granger_

Bloody Hermione Granger!? With a strangled gasp, the parchment slipped from my fingers and fell to the floor. Spoken? We have never spoken! About anything! And now here she is, wanting to intrude on my solitude and ask me questions! It is unborn! No! She cannot come! I have classes to teach and there is no way that I can squeeze time in for her!

Before I could lose my resolve, I pulled out a spare piece of parchment and hurriedly scribbled away at it. I quickly gave the message to the owl and sent him on his way.

With a sigh, I stuck my head in my hands. How could I have done that? Why did I do that?

With another heavy sigh, I stood from my cluttered desk and quickly used to the restroom. After washing my face, I changed into my robes and headed out into the hall. Leave it to a bloody woman to have me up and wandering the halls in the early hours of the morning.

Why does she think she deserves to ask me questions when she hasn't contacted me in five years! Let alone treated me well for the other amount of time I have known her!

But what does she want to know? My treacherous thoughts quickly changed paths, and I found myself wondering what kind of questions she had in mind.

"Professor Snape?" I heard a voice sound behind me.

Forcing myself to not roll my eyes, I turned to face her. "Headmaster?"

McGonagall's stare could scare anyone into telling the truth. However, I had been around long enough to realize that she wouldn't force one to say anything.

"I have not seen you out of your rooms until classes begin in years. What has caused this desire to roam the halls before the sun is even up?" She asked, and we continued the walk I had started, talking quietly.

"I received a letter early this morning." I stated simply, hoping she would leave it at that.

"A letter?" she asked, her voice obviously intrigued. "You have not received post in quite some time. May I inquire after who sent this letter?"

I held back a sigh. "Hermione Granger."

"Miss Granger?" Minerva stopped dead in her tracks. I kept my back to her, hoping to not reveal anything.

"Did I stutter?"

"Miss Granger contacted you?" She asked again, but I formulated no reply. "What, pray tell, would have her write to you?"

"I have a feeling that I should be offended." I smoothly released, hoping to put off the question.

"I meant no disrespect, Severus. It is well known, however, that you and the three of them never got along, so I am only wondering why she now feels the need to contact you."

I nodded. "I am wondering the same thing."

"She didn't say in the letter? What did the letter say exactly?" We picked up our slow pace again.

"Minerva, I would not tell a soul the matters of my personal affairs. However, as you are one that I have trusted ever since the war ended, I will trust you with the few words that were in the letter. I expect full secrecy, however." I said, stating what I figured would be obvious, but thought I'd say just so it was clear. Minerva nodded her agreement. "She wishes to meet with me."

"Meet with the entire staff, you mean?" She asked, obviously trying to make sense of the very short letter.

"Her letter said no such thing. She asked for an audience with me and that is all the letter entails." I quietly wondered if the absence of words in her letter actually spoke volumes. And if they did, what were they saying?

"An audience with you." Minerva repeated, sounding as if she was trying to taste the words. I only nodded. "How very odd." Again a nod. "And have you replied?" I nodded again, suddenly fearful of the direction of conversation. "Have you agreed to meet with her?"

"Whether I meet with her or not is my personal business." I stated simply, not wanting to reveal the truth.

"That is true, but I do know your feelings towards her, Severus. I just wish to remind you that you have my support in whichever way you choose."

I stayed silent but offered a soft nod. If I opened my mouth, the entire truth would spill out, and that might just cause reality to collapse.


	2. The Decision

**Hermione**

I held the small piece of parchment in my hands. This small piece of parchment would decide my immediate future. Maybe not the entirety of my future, if I were to be honest with myself. I hadn't expected a reply so quickly. Ginny had suggested that I get away for a month or two and if this reply held the answer that… Would allow that, then I would be able to leave. And who knows if I would be coming back.

I wished I could call somebody to me and have them open the letter. But who would I call? No one listened to the buts, surely no one would listen to the crazy antics of a schoolgirl crush. This was just ridiculous. Why did I send that bloody letter?

I needed to know. I wanted to know.

It would be so simple for him to just cut me off completely. I wouldn't blame him and that would certainly make things in my life a little more permanent than they currently were. But what if…

I shook my head and broke the seal. It wasn't helping anything to fidget about it. I needed to know what the answer was so that I could get a move on with my life.

_Miss Granger,_

_I would be happy to receive you and discuss what you feel is necessary. Send me word of when you think you will be able to meet and we shall decide a date._

_Cordially,_

_Severus Snape_

What was I supposed to do? Send a reply?

My owl hooted loudly, startling me out of my shocked daze. With a nod towards her, I set some food down and pulled out parchment to formulate a reply.

It took several tried, but I eventually tied a letter to Avonlea's leg and sent her back. I pulled out my phone and dialed Ginny.

"Hello?" Came her voice on the other side of the line.

"Hey, Gin. So I've been thinking and I think I'm going to follow your advice and go away for a little bit."

"What? Really?" Ginny said, obviously stopping what she was doing.

"Yeah, I think I will."

"Have you told Ron?" She asked, her voice concerned.

"No." I said, wondering why butterflies were flying around my stomach. "I'll tell him tonight. We're going out to dinner and I'll explain to him what is going on."

Ginny paused for a moment. "Good for you, Hermione." She actually sounded genuinely pleased. "Where are you going to go?"

"I'm not sure yet. I don't think I'm going to tell anybody so that I can get away without being bothered."

"That's not the safest thing to do." Ginny trailed off.

"And when have I been known to do anything safe?"

Ginny laughed. "We are talking about Hermione Granger, right?"

I smiled and quickly gave my excuses that I had to get ready for tonight. I hung up the phone and sighed. I was going.

And he had said date.

"Argh!" I grunted. "I am not going to think like that!" I scolded myself. He meant date on the calendar, not anything special!

With an irritated sigh, I threw on some clothes to make myself presentable, and grabbing my purse, I headed out to meet Ron.

* * *

**Severus**

I picked up the letter to read it for the thousandth time.

_Professor Snape,_

_Thank you for replying quickly. If you have no objection, I am available to meet with you Thursday, next. If you have no objection, please do not send a reply. Avonlea has been traveling constantly between us and I think that she deserves a few days' rest. If you tire of her company, send her on her way, she will know where to find me._

_Gratefully,_

_Hermione Granger_

Well, there she had done it. Now I was doomed.

The staff was going to find out and I would be ridiculed and mocked and Heaven help us if word got out that… that what, Severus? That you're meeting? There is no harm in a meeting! We're just trying to clear the air that is all! Nothing is going to be admitted of the romantic nature because there is nothing romantic there. It is as simple as that! And since there is nothing romantic, nobody is going to find out. Simple, simple, simple.

With a slightly smug smile, I put the letter into my robe pocket and gently petted the owl. Avonlea. It was a good name. Forcing myself to push Hermione to the back of my mind, I began to prepare for the next class.

In approximately twenty minutes a class marched in, sat through an hour of class, and then marched out. I tried to be the same old me, despite the fluttering's in my stomach. Goodness, that sounded girly. No, they were definitely not fluttering's. Maybe just nervousness eating at my gut. After that class had filed through the next came in and the next and the next. Suddenly, I had a whole afternoon in front of me and a letter burning a hole in my pocket.

How easy it would be to run to McGonagall and rant like a schoolgirl. However, I am a man and it is only Miss Granger and that kind of response is unnecessary. I will only have to wait in silence a few days, anyway. We will meet once and she will never want to be seen with me again, it is as simple as that.

Despite all these warnings in my mind, I made my way to the Headmasters office.

"Severus?" She asked, seeming pleasantly surprised as my arrival.

"Professor McGonagall, I have come to…" I started to explain why I was here.

"Oh, hush! Have a seat and I shall call for some tea." She quickly sent out a message and turned eagerly back to me. "Has she responded?"

I felt myself pale slightly. My fingers felt slightly fidgety and I tried to look as calm as I can. "That is my personal business, Minerva." I paused. "However, I have come to inform you that I will be leaving school grounds next Thursday."

"Next Thursday!" Minerva sounded well on her way to laughing. "So you did agree to meet with her! Severus, I think that you will not be disappointed!"

"Minerva." I tried to growl. There was a pop and a house elf set a tray of tea on her desk and then popped away. "If you continue on this way, you will only raise my hopes to have them be dashed down."

"Oh, hush up, Severus." Now she sounded annoyed. "Why else would she have written you if she didn't have some ulterior motive? Where are you going to take her?"

A knot clenched in my stomach. "I do not know. I had not thought that far ahead. I have only received her letter this morning."

"May I read the letter, Severus?" She asked, eyeing the pocket of my robes.

I rolled my eyes and handed her the letter, ignoring the way my hands shook.

"Hmm," Her eyes scrolled down the paper several times. "It certainly seems as if she is trying too hard to be just cordial."

"Which may be given to the fact that she may hate me." I said, hoping that I didn't sound as morose as I felt.

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Nobody hates you, Severus. When the truth came out about you and how you were trying to help Dumbledore, how could anybody hate you then?"

My eyes, of their own accord, flicked to the painting of Dumbledore in her office. He was smiling smugly at him as if he knew something he didn't. It definitely was unsettling. I could not formulate a response and so set about pouring each of us tea.

"Severus…" Minerva began.

"Minerva, please." I interrupted. "If you continue to speak in such a way of this very normal meeting, then… I fear that it will only do more damage than what's already going to occur."

Minerva sighed across from me but I refused to look at her as I sat back with my tea. "Severus," She paused and I waited. "Severus, you do realize that Miss Granger is not Lily, correct?"

Irritation boiled inside of me and I hastily set the tea down in favor of standing up and pacing. "Of course, I realize that, Minerva. You do not understand how different they are to me. You do not realize that I would prefer Hermione over Lily any day. And you most certainly do not know that I think about Hermione most of all the time." As I squeaked out the word time, I came to a stop. I felt embarrassment taking place of my irritation. Minerva did not need to know that and here I was, completely confessing every detail of how Hermione had taken control of my every feeling.

I heard Minerva behind me set her tea down. I heard her steps towards me but I did not make a move to turn around.

"Severus, I am sorry." She paused. "I did not mean to make you confess so much to me and I did not mean to upset you. I only wanted to make sure that you realized that Hermione is a separate individual." She paused again. "Now come, let's finish our tea."

I nodded and without looking at her, sat down, retaking my tea. With a glance towards Minerva, I noticed the sweet smile on her face.

With a sigh, I snapped, "What is it now, Minerva?"

"I only," Minerva made a sound as if she was suppressing a giggle. I narrowed my eyes at her. "I only wish to know when you started referring to her as Hermione."

I sighed, embarrassed again. "She has not been my student in five years, I feel I have the leave to call her what I wish."

Minerva smiled. "Yes, you do."

I tried to hide the smile on my face by drinking some of my tea.


	3. The Wait

**Hermione**

"When do you think you'll be back, Mione?" Ron asked sullenly behind me.

"I do not know, Ronald, as I've told you before." I said, somewhat impatiently, as I finished packing my bags. "I have enough money saved up to stay away for at least three months, and that'll be me basically wasting money. So, I do not know. I do not know how things will turn out, so my plans are still basically undecided." I said, remembering the meeting I had with Severus just the next week. Not a date.

"And you can't even tell me where you're going?" He asked, a whiny tone entering his voice.

"No, I cannot." I turned to face him, pasting a smile on my face. "Don't worry, Ron, Harry is here to entertain while I'm away. I'll write so you'll have no need to worry." I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. Quickly. "So stop pestering me!" I laughed, turning my sentence into a joke.

"Just think of all the guys' nights we get to have, Ron." Harry interjected, trying to lift the mood of the atmosphere. "Ginny's season is just about to start so she'll be in and out and it'll just be the two of us most of the time."

Ron glanced towards Harry and then back to me and I tried to smile encouragingly. He nodded with a sigh and once I was packed, we were headed out to meet Ginny.

* * *

**Severus**

The day was getting closer and I was getting decidedly more nervous. I avoided Minerva at all costs, trying to elude her knowing look. I kept my students busy, in turn keeping myself busy. It just seemed easier to not think about it. However, the holidays are approaching, and the students, in turn, are getting equally as antsy. Besides my past, I am not who I was. I'm not nearly as cruel in my schoolwork, but expect hard work from each of my students. They seem more willing to give it when I'm not as cruel. Kind of ironic.

I stood from grading papers as supper approached. I smiled slightly as Avonlea hooted towards me. I pulled on my robes, buttoning them back up to their usual style.

"I will bring you back food, do not worry." I said, scratching her head softly before leaving my rooms to make the climb to the Great Hall.

It was Monday evening. Only four days until I would leave school grounds for dinner plans with Hermione Granger. Some part of me thought it odd to be going to see an old student, yet another part of me hated the fact that I needed to go to her. And yet another part of me just wished to whisk her away so that she could not leave me. However, that would be most inappropriate, so I didn't think about those feelings very often.

Minerva seemed to be happy to encourage me whenever we could speak privately and every time I would ask her to leave so that I could get back to being busy. However, it was truly so I wouldn't get my hopes up.

I planned to owl her tomorrow to finalize our arrangements for Thursday. I had a vague idea of where I would take the girl, but I did not know if she would comply. Had Hermione changed much since those years at Hogwarts, since the war? I wished to know.

I avoided Minerva's eyes as I sat down to eat my meal. I made pleasant conversation with those around me and left early so that the Headmaster could not corner me on the way out. I made the walk to the kitchens to retrieve food for Avonlea and then headed silently back, thoughts whizzing through my head.

Did she still have that bushy brown hair? The big eyes? Was she still eager to learn? What did she want out of life? Did that plan of her life include me? And the question that worried me the most was what part Ronald Weasley played in her life plans.

I wondered often what her friends thought of her visiting me that week. They were probably all against the idea, but would they let her come? Was I just a fool to think that she would actually come?

I sat down at my desk again with a sigh and pulled out a blank piece of parchment. I scrawled out a letter to Hermione and set it on the corner of my desk, letting it wait for the morning to be sent.

Continuing to correct papers, I pushed Hermione to the back of my mind. I especially tried not to think about what her laughter would sound like. Would I even be able to hear it?

* * *

**Hermione**

My outfit had been hanging on the only hanger in the small motel room since the day that I had arrived. 6 days since I had arrived. The next day I would meet Severus at the place he had suggested in his letter. I had received his letter early yesterday and had yet to formulate a reply because I did not want him to think that I was close already. That might show desperation on my part.

I finally pulled out a piece of parchment. He would receive the answer by midday if Avonlea flew her regular speed. With a sigh, I gave the message to Avonlea and she flew off through the window. I walked the short distance to the desk and picked up the small note Severus had sent.

_Miss Granger,_

_Thursday would be an appropriate time to meet. I would suggest that we meet at the corner of Marbury Street and London Lane at 5 in the evening. From there, I will direct us to a place for supper so that we may converse._

_Awaiting Thursday,_

_Severus Snape_

The only thing slightly romantic in his letter was 'awaiting Thursday' and I doubted that that even counted. My doubts quickly surfaced and I knew that he was not interested. This whole meeting was a waste of time and he would not appreciate me barging in on his life. He's probably very annoyed by my writing to him at all. He would never want to speak to me again after today.

With self-doubt filling me, I stepped out of the motel room in search of tea. Within fifteen minutes, I was seated with a steaming cup of tea and once again examining the short letter I had received the previous day.

This was completely foolish.

As I finished my cup, I stood, already formulating an apology that I could give him the next day at dinner for pulling him away from his busy schedule.

* * *

**Severus**

I tapped nervously at my desk, once again reading the short note she had sent, agreeing to the meeting place. Once her response had arrived the day before, nervousness had gripped my stomach. And now it was Thursday. I growled at the 'suit' that I had dug out from my closet so that I may appear as any muggle. How was I supposed to act normally in a bloody suit?

I hadn't slept well the night before. How was I supposed to when I didn't know if this was a date or her telling me rid the universe of myself? Either was completely a viable option and my mind wouldn't stop spinning.

The classes would begin as normal today and I could not stand still long enough to behave as normal. I couldn't decide what to have the students do to get my mind off of her and it was bloody irritating.

And Minerva had showed up the evening before, telling me to relax and just be myself when she has no bloody idea what she's talking about. She's not meeting with a bloke half her age after five years of never seeing him and hoping that he at least likes her when all he had done was hate her before. She had no bloody right to talk.

Why had I agreed to meet with her? It was just a bloody crush and I had gone and agreed to dinner. How thick can one get?

I hadn't been able to stomach anything other than tea since her note had arrived the day before and I was starving but everything I looked at revolted me.

I turned to glare again at the suit before stomping towards the door. Avonlea hooted from behind me and I sighed. I walked over and scratched her head softly.

"Sorry if I've been worrying you, girl." I said softly. "I'm just so bloody nervous." She only looked at me. I shook my head and walked back to the door. "Talking to a bloody owl. Now I'm going mad."

Somehow, I managed to give the students an assignment to keep themselves busy and I paced around the room, making it look as if I was looking over everybody's shoulder. When I couldn't, in reality, focus on what they were actually supposed to be doing.

As my classes ended for the day, I sat at my desk with a sigh. Only four hours until I would be in her presence again. I felt my palms grow clammy.

Without so much as a few minutes peace, McGonagall burst in through the door with a wide smile on her face.

"Are you ready, yet?" She asked, sounding rather excited.

"I have four hours, Minerva. Please leave me be." I said, turning towards the papers on my desk.

"No chance, Severus. I don't want you to get any ideas about skipping out. I'm going to be here to walk you to the gate and wait until you've apparated."

I groaned and sat back in my chair, forcing a glare at her. "Why are you so adamant about this? Especially about encouraging my feelings? Aren't you concerned at all with the fact that I am 19 years her senior?"

She simply shrugged her shoulders. "I am merely hoping for the best. As for the age, Hermione is well beyond the 21 years she has aged, you know that."

"Yes, and I am well beyond my own 40." I grumbled.

Again, a simple shrug of the shoulders. "Let us simply hope for the best then."


	4. The Meeting

**Hermione**

I gulped and pulled the dress over my shoulders. As I zipped it up, I looked into the mirror. Was this dress to formal? What if he didn't show up in something nice? What if he showed up in those robes? Does he ever wear anything other than those things? I tapped my chin as I headed to the bathroom to do my hair. It was four already. Time was running out and I was starving, but fear knotted my stomach.

Just in time, I pulled on my heels and ran out the door, purse in hand. I quickened my pace, just make sure I was there on time. I had walked the path earlier that day to know when I should leave and thankfully I arrived at the corner with a few minutes to spare.

I hurriedly reached into my purse to silence my phone so that it wouldn't detract from anything.

* * *

**Severus**

There she was. She was so completely different from the last time I had seen her. She was stunning in her deep purple dress, which was modest yet womanly. Her hair was pulled back to show her long, elegant neck and her ears wore simple diamonds. She wore slight heels that only seemed to make her more womanly. And her face. Her beautiful face.

Taking a deep breath, I tugged nervously on my suit coat before walking towards her. She was rummaging through her purse when I stopped beside her. I waited a moment before clearing my throat.

Her head whipped around, her hand pointing her wand towards me. Startled, I took a step back and raised my hands declaring myself unarmed.

"Oh!" She said, shock and horror filling her face. "Professor it's you! I'm so sorry!" She quickly stuffed her wand back into her purse. She turned awkwardly back to face me. "I never got out of the habit." She shrugged, a beautiful blush coating her cheeks.

I nodded. "From the war?"

Hermione took a visibly deep breath. "Yes."

I nodded again, showing my understanding. "Shall we go on to dinner?" I said, offering my arm out of habit. Bloody habit.

Hermione flushed further. She took the arm with a slight smile. "I am so sorry, Professor. I didn't know it was you. I mean, I know that we were planning on meeting, but you cleared your throat and it sounded so much like…" She trailed off, her eyes growing sad.

"I understand." I whispered softly. "The war changed a lot of things."

She nodded and lifted her face to show a weak smile. A blush still covered her cheeks and I felt the sudden urge to run my finger over her cheeks to discover if they were as warm as they looked.

I shook my head. "Are you hungry?" I asked, hoping it didn't sound as strangled as I felt. Her hand on my arm was burning me inside and out. "I enjoy going to this little restaurant. Very quiet and not very many people know about it."

"That sounds perfect." Hermione said.

"It's just about a five minute walk." Why couldn't I just shut up?

"That's fine with me, Professor."

"Please," The words I had been thinking for the past five years falling quickly from my lips. "It's been years since I've been your professor. You may call me Severus, if you wish."

Another blush took place on Hermione's face. "Severus." She smiled, sending shivers down my spine.

We walked in the quiet for a couple minutes and every so often I slid my eyes towards her. Was she real?

"You cut your hair." She said, a statement obvious, but questioning why.

I chuckled. "Yes," I reached up subconsciously to where my hair used to be. "It was… Well, the doctors cut it all off and my hair grows unreasonably slow and I think I'm much too old for the 'shaggy' look that other people wear these days." There it was. I mentioned my age. It couldn't go unnoticed.

She smiled slightly. "It looks nice."

Again we walked in silence, arriving at the restaurant and being shown to the table I had reserved. We were handed two menus and left be.

"I do believe that you had questions for me, Miss Granger." I said, finally interrupting the quiet study of our menus.

Hermione nodded. "If I have the permission to call you Severus, then you may as well call me Hermione." She said quietly, not answering me directly as she continued to browse her menu.

I nodded, and ducked my head, hoping to keep the smile hidden. It was a few minutes more before the waiter came to retrieve our orders and we were left with nothing but each other to entertain.

I raised my eyes to look pointedly at Hermione.

Her eyes roamed the empty tables around us. "How did you survive the attack?"

"The attack?" I asked, my mind going blank at her question.

With a slight sigh, she reached across the table and pulled down my collar. To my astonishment, she fingered the scars that lined my neck. "These." She whispered. "How did you survive?"

"Oh." I said, hoping my voice wasn't shaking. She wasn't removing her hand. "I do not know, really. I woke in the hospital and demanded to know how I had survived, but they refused to tell me." I paused. "I could owe it to the grace of God that I survived." I said, my voice lowering. "However, I don't think it was only God that saved me."

"You like to theorize then, Severus?" Hermione asked, finally taking her hand from my neck, giving me back the ability to breathe.

"Only in situations that matter." I said simply. "And in those I would rather like to find the answer. Theorizing is only a way of achieving the answer."

Hermione nodded. "So you demanded of the doctors? Did you at least say please?" A slight smile graced her lips.

I smiled slightly. "No, I hadn't thought of that. Maybe I should go in and ask again."

Hermione smiled fully then. I forgot to breathe. "So what have you been doing with yourself, Severus? Since the war I mean."

Another shiver. I took a sip of water before beginning. "I had to stay in a bed for a few months first, after the war, recovering. Then Minerva wouldn't allow me to teach for another year, so that word could get around fully about what really happened between the war and I. Since then I've been teaching."

"Defense against the dark arts?" She asked, taking a sip of water from her own cup.

I shook my head. "No, I figured I had had enough experience with that to last a few lifetimes. I've begun teaching potions and I am rather enjoying myself."

Hermione smiled. "I am glad." She fingered her silverware. "And how is the school? Back in shape?"

I nodded. "It'll take more than a war to destroy what Hogwarts is."

Hermione smiled. "That's good to know." She trailed off, looking intently at her silverware.

"You should come see it. I'm sure that Professor McGonagall would have no issue with receiving you." I gulped, hoping that didn't sound like a desperate request.

She smiled. "I would like that. Perhaps you could even give me a tour." She smiled, raising her eyebrows in a challenge.

"Well, I've been there long enough I should be able to give a fairly good tour." I said, chuckling. There was the age fact again.

"Yeah, you are pretty old." She said, nonchalantly taking a sip of her water.

I felt my jaw fall open, my eyes wide in shock at her statement. In that moment, Hermione snorted, and ended up spraying water everywhere. Laughter erupted from her side of the table and I couldn't help but join in. We sat for a minute just laughing as the waiter brought back two plates of food for us. Once he had left us we were able to gain some control of ourselves. Hermione was red in the face from laughter, but it was amazing to hear her laugh.

"I am not sure if I should be offended or amazed at the fact that you are the first one to ever joke about my age." I said, a broad smile on my face.

Hermione smiled, picking up a bite of food on her fork. "Well, don't worry. There'll be more to come, so you might just want to be amazed."

A slight laugh escaped my lips. "Then I think I will take your advice." I said, picking up a bite of food for myself. _More to come._ I liked the sound of that.

"Good." She smiled. "I am full of it."

"I believe that." I said, raising my eyebrows at her.

She only rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to ask another question. "So what is your favorite potion, Potions master?"

And then we were off. For the rest of the meal the conversation was devoted to potions and spells and everything magic without a single word being spoken about either one of us. It was amazing to be discussing magic with someone who had such a passion for it.

"I fear I have dominated this conversation, Hermione." I said, as the waiter took our dessert plates away after asking us to leave because it was closing time.

Hermione only smiled. "Don't feel that way. I encouraged it rather whole-heartedly. It's been a while since I've had an actual discussion with somebody about anything… educational, I guess." She said as we were standing up. She retook my arm and we walked out.

"May I escort you back home?" I asked after a minute.

"I was expecting you to." She said, a slight blush covering her face but I was thankful for her forthrightness.

"Hermione, tell me, what have you been doing since the war?" I asked, eager to know everything about her before she left my life that night and perhaps forever.

She only shrugged. "I've been doing odd jobs for the ministry, enough to pay the bills and save some."

"What about your friends?" I asked, trying not to think too heavily on Ronald Weasley.

She shrugged again. Peculiar. "Harry is still with Ginny and he's doing stuff for the ministry as well while Ginny's playing quidditch professionally."

"And Mister Weasley?" I asked when she didn't continue.

She sighed. "It's kind of complicated." She said simply and I wished that I was able to ask for more than that.

"I see."

A moment later, we turned into a homely looking motel.

"I am in town a while longer, Severus." She said simply.

I looked towards her, hoping that this was an invitation. "Then perhaps I will be able to give you that tour." I was rewarded with a bright smile and she came to a stop in front of door 17.

"This is me." She said, releasing my arm and retrieving her keys from her purse.

I nodded. She made no move to open the door and we simply stood.

"Thank you, Severus, for tonight. It was really nice." She said, a blush filling her cheeks. Before I could formulate a response, she had leaned up and pressed her lips to my cheek. So warm. So beautifully, softly warm. So perfect.

And before I knew it she had stepped inside of her apartment and closed the door.

I couldn't help the smile that came across my face. A broad, stupid, impish smile that I didn't want to get rid of. Before I could embarrass myself, I turned and walked towards a dark corner and apparated back outside the castle gates. It was after midnight and the grounds were silent except for the animals. With the smile still on my face, I made my way up to the castle, down to the dungeons, and gratefully dropped into my bed. I was graced with dreams of soft curls, heels, and soft lips on my cheek.


	5. The After

**Hermione**

Embarrassment burned at my core as I stood behind my closed door. I had done it. I had leaned forward and kissed Severus on the cheek. Would he read into it? What if he was just being polite in taking me out and entertaining me for the evening? What if I had just read into it wrong?

I slipped off my shoes and the rest of my clothes, and stepped into the shower. He had cut his hair. He looked a lot better with the short hair, however he did look nice before. But now it was better than nice.

He was better than I remembered. He seemed more relaxed, more honest. He seemed happier. I smiled and stepped out of shower and slipped into bed.

It was a much better night than I had anticipated.

* * *

**Severus**

"Severus Snape! Open this door!" I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. "Severus!" With a growl, I climbed out of bed, marched to the door and opened it with a glare.

"If you have gotten me out of bed just to question be about last night, it can wait. Goodnight." I murmured angrily.

"Severus!" She said and I focused my eyes on the first years surrounding her. "You are late for your classes. Get ready right now."

"Of course, sorry." I muttered, closing the door. My heart felt lighter and I wish I had a moment to contemplate last night but I quickly donned my robes and swooshed out into the halls and towards my classroom.

The class was talking loudly as I arrived and glancing at my watch, already half of the class was over. I noticed a few of the students that had been at my door only a few moments before talking animatedly to their peers. With an inward groan I stalked towards the front of the classroom.

"Well? Well are your assignments?" I asked firmly, calling the conversation to an abrupt end.

There was an abrupt fluttering of movements but I quickly had a pile of parchment rolls on my desk.

I began, "As you have already missed half of the class due to my own fault, I ask you to leave and to study for next class and we will cover what we missed today and what is scheduled for next time." The students remained motionless. "thank you." I said, flicking my fingers towards the door. Almost immediately conversation started again and they left in a hurry, apparently afraid that I would take back my words.

With a sigh, I took the chair behind my desk. Ignoring the pile of parchment on my desk, I allowed myself to smile at the memory of last night. It had been wonderful. Hermione had wanted to speak of things that seemed interesting to me which hadn't happened in a long time. And it didn't just seem as if she was doing it to appease me but she seemed genuinely interested. Then it seemed as if she was encouraging a second date with all that talk about Hogwarts.

Maybe I should take her up on that.

Before I could think further, time had escaped me and my next class was filing in. I quickly put the parchment away so that it would not mix with the next class as they dropped theirs on the table. I pushed my personal thoughts aside and began the class. It wasn't until the class had filed out that I remembered that Minerva would probably want a detailed account of what happened last night. With a sigh, I went through the rest of my classes obediently, collecting and giving assignments as I usually did.

I tried to forget her as I went through and corrected the heavy workload that I had assigned the students. As I was still not done correcting by supper, I decided that maybe I should ease up on the workload.

Heading towards the Great Hall I decided that I should probably avoid Minerva as much as humanly possible. It was not humanly possible. As I entered the great hall, there was only one seat open on the staff table and that was directly beside Minerva.

She smiled towards me as I took my seat and loaded my plate.

"Do I have something in my teeth, Minerva, which causes you to stare?" I said, hoping that the other staff-members were not listening.

"How did last night go?" She asked eagerly.

I glanced quickly around the table. "I do not believe that this is an appropriate place to discuss this Minerva."

She rolled her eyes. "I realize that. That's while you'll be accompanying me to my office after supper. However, I just want one word right now to describe the evening. One word." She paused for a response. "Please."

I looked at her. She was so bloody eager. Why was she so bloody eager? Remembering last night I couldn't help but smile. "Good. Definitely good."

A smile lit up her face so brightly that I knew half the hall was getting the wrong idea. However, perhaps it was better they get the wrong idea rather than the right one.

Dinner continued on quietly. Cordial conversation abounded and I knew quite a few extra looks were cast up on me because of the escapade this morning of some of my students seeing me in my sleepers.

After dinner, Minerva practically tore off my arm with the rate of speed that she was going towards her office to hear all about the evening before.

"Tell me everything!" She said after she had requested a cup of tea.

I sighed at her eagerness, but was equally as eager to share it with her to be honest. I shared in general detail, hoping that would appease her, because I certainly didn't want to relate all of the details that seemed a bit personal.

"You talked about magic and potions all night?" She asked, her voice obviously incredulous.

I only smiled. "Yes."

"And she enjoyed it?" She asked unbelievingly.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Well," she paused. "You two will certainly make an odd couple. And may I now take a moment to declare 'I told you so!' I told you that she didn't hate you! And look at this! She practically snogged you on the first date!" She giggled.

"Minera!" I said, shocked at her behavior. "There was absolutely no snogging. It was only a slight peck!"

"yes, but you enjoyed it, didn't you?" She smiled smugly. I didn't think it fit to reply. She rolled her eyes. "So when are you going to invite her to the castle? So I can show you, before she comes, where all the hidden places are so that you can properly snog her."

I was exasperated at her behavior. "We have not yet officially decided on a second date!"

"Then send her word tomorrow and ask when she could come on a tour." She said, taking a smug sip of her tea. How can she be smug while sipping tea?

"Why tomorrow? Can I not just send her a note today?" I asked, suddenly uncertain.

Minerva laughed lightly. "I guess you've never really been in the dating field before, have you Severus? You can't do the day after because it appears too desperate. Two days after is good because it shows you've been thinking about her but not too desperately. Any much longer after that, she'd probably just give up hope on you."

My eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. Women were complicated and confusing. And I did not want to know the particulars.

"Tomorrow, then." I agreed, giving in easily to her logic.

"Tomorrow." She smiled.

* * *

**Hermione**

Already a note. I feel so happy that I could sing! I unfolded the note from Severus, eagerly, praying that it was one of good news.

_Hermione,_

_We spoke of giving you a tour of the castle and I was wondering if you would like to follow through with that plan. If you would wish to, Monday evening seems agreeable to me. If not, send me word._

_Devotedly,_

_Severus_

Fear gripped at my gut. The school? Regret filled me and I knew that I couldn't accept.


	6. The During

**Severus**

Already a note? So I had to wait two days but she could send a reply immediately? This made absolutely no sense. Nontheless excitement quelled in me at her letter and I opened it.

_Dearest Severus,_

_I regret to say that I cannot accept the tour of the castle at this time. However, I do wish to find myself in your company before the time that I am ready. If you are interested, why don't we do dinner at my place on Monday night? Say 6? If you don't send a reply, then I'll know that you accept._

_Warmly,_

_Hermione_

Disappointment instantly filled me but I partly understood why she did not want to come back to the castle so soon. The castle holds hauntings that aren't easy to ignore. I looked around the bare room that I lived in with a sigh. I understood why people would not want to come back here after such horrors as war.

I was joyous about the invitation to dinner at her place, however, and, with a smile, tucked the letter into the ever-growing stash in my pocket. I really needed to find a place for the letters. And before Monday.

* * *

**Hermione**

Did candles say too much? With a sigh, I set the candles back down. They definitely said too much. I continued on, pushing my cart, in search of anything to make the motel room seem a bit more like home. It was easier to focus on decorating instead of fretting about what Severus was thinking about the whole situation.

Was that note too forward? Did I say too much? I was just trying to be honest, and now I wasn't too sure if that was the right thing to do.

It was only a few hours until he would arrive and I was trying not to think about it. I didn't know what to do to entertain him during that time. With Ron… he always wanted to snog. And that was certainly not happening tonight. Well, it most likely wasn't happening tonight.

I had shopped for food the day before and it was sitting at home in the small fridge. There wasn't much that I could do to a motel room to make it look home-ish.

What could I do?

* * *

**Severus**

I felt awkward in the button-down shirt and the jeans that Minerva had ordered me to wear. The suit was 'too formal' for a casual date. But was this actually a date? It seemed like a date, but it just seemed awkward. I felt awkward. Wiping the grimace off my face, I knocked at her door. I had worried too much about this over the past few days. It seemed people were noticing, but maybe I was just paranoid.

Hermione opened the door a moment later, a smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Just on time." She said, ushering me inside. "Just so you know, I'm not trying to hint at anything." She laughed as she closed the curtains. She smiled towards me and pulled the wand out of her jeans. It was then my eyes wandered from her face. She wore a light pink short sleeved blouse with well-fitted jeans. She was barefoot and I felt my eyes freeze. Her feet were dainty and her toenails were painted a dark green.

"You can take off your own shoes, if you want." Hermione said softly. I tore my eyes away from her feet and met her eyes for only a second before blushing. "Just leave them by the door." She smiled and backed into a corner.

I followed her invitation and deposited my shoes and socks near the door.

"Come over here, Severus." Hermione laughed as I stood and took a look at her small motel room. A bed, a fridge, a microwave, and a TV were the only things in the room. What did she have planned for that night? However, I walked over to her and she only smiled.

She quickly waved her wand a few times and I watched as the room suddenly doubled in size, now containing a small kitchen with a dining table and a love-seat in front of a fire.

The first thing I could get out of my mouth was a laugh. "Very well done, Miss Granger. 10 points to Gryffindor."

Hermione laughed loudly. "I think that is probably the only time you've given points to Gryffindor."

I laughed as well. "It probably is."

"Okay, I was thinking that we could make dinner together and then enjoy it. How does that sound?" She said, walking towards the kitchen.

I followed after her with a smile. "I haven't worked in a kitchen for a while, Hermione, so you may have to tell me what to do."

"What?" Hermione laughed lightly. "Boss around my old professor? I'll surely be docked points for that."

"You may want to be careful then." I laughed in return. "What are we making tonight?"

Hermione went into short detail explaining the meal and what was in it. "You aren't allergic to anything, are you?"

I shook my head slightly. "Only sunlight."

Hermione turned wide eyes on me. "Oh my goodness! How did you get here?"

I couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped me.

"Severus Snape! You played a joke on me! You cruel man!" She shoved a knife into my hand and ordered me to cut the vegetables for the salad. I couldn't help but notice how her lips twitched.

We fell into easy conversation as we made our meal about our weekend. She had a fairly uneventful one. She wrote home and hadn't received word back yet. She had gone shopping and sightseeing. I had nothing to brag about either, only correcting my students work.

"Perhaps next weekend we should try to have a more exciting weekend." I said, trying to laugh off the awkwardness that we hadn't really done anything that weekend.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped turning excitedly to me. "You could come sight-seeing with me if you wanted! I bet you know much more about this place than I do!"

I tried not to smile too broadly at her excitement of us being together this weekend. "That seems like a marvelous idea, Hermione."

She smiled and we both sat down to eat. "Well, I'm just going to brag and say that this looks amazing."

"That it does." I smiled and we both dug in. "May I pry, Hermione?"

She laughed lightly and swallowed. "Depends on what it is."

I took a deep breath. "The war." I paused and noticed the light in her eyes dim. "How did you survive?"

Hermione looked up and met my eyes. "You mean after left Hogwarts? What did we do?" I nodded slightly. And she began talking. I learned of where they traveled and how they figured out the rest of the Horcruxes. Every detail fell from her glorious mouth as we ate and I soaked it up like a sponge. It was amazing to hear what had gone on away from the middle of the battle. When she finished she looked steadfastly at me.

"And what about you, kind sir? What was the war like to you?" She asked quietly.

"Do you mean after I murdered Albus Dumbledore or when I was young and stupid and first joined the Death Eaters?" I asked, my voice drying.

"All of it." She whispered.

And I told her. Everything. We were done with dinner and sitting on the couch next to each other soaking up the flames before I was done. It was a long history of pain and I told her every detail. As my mouth said the words I knew I shouldn't be telling her all of this. She didn't need to know. The horrors of what I was would surely turn her away from me now.

Eventually the words did stop, however. We sat quietly for a moment before Hermione made a move. I jumped as she grabbed my arm, but did not pull away. We locked eyes as she crawled underneath my arm and set her head against my chest. I wondered if she could feel my heart pounding. I gently rested my arm across her back, wishing her to stay there forever.

"I'm glad that it's over." She said quietly, as she rested her hand against my stomach.

I nodded and inhaled the smell of her hair. Grass. "Me, as well." I paused, thinking over our two stories. "Have you been reunited with your parents?"

Then the tears started. I had no idea what to do with a crying woman. I sat quietly as the tears fell onto my shirt, allowing her time. "No." She gasped. "I haven't been able to find them and nobody even realizes how much this is tearing me up inside because they've all got their precious little families and think everything's perfect. Except it's not! I miss my mom and dad and I can't do anything to retrieve them." She paused, letting more tears fall. "And what I fear the most is that it's been too long. What if it's been too long and I can't restore their memories and I can never be their daughter again?"

"Shh." I said quietly, rubbing my hand encouragingly up and down her arm. "Shh, Hermione. It's alright. I promise that you'll be reunited with them one day. Shh."

Hermione continued to cry but she sat up to look me in the face. Her tear-stained face squeezed at my heart and I wished I could stop the tears from falling down her face. "You can't make that kind of promise, Severus." She said through sobs.

I smiled slightly and took her hand in mine without much thought. "I'm Severus Snape, Hermione. I survived the Dark Lord, I think I can find a couple of people."

Tears only continued to fall. Nervously, I reached out and pulled her to me and pressed my lips to her forehead. A moment later, I pulled back and rested her against my chest to let her cry herself dry.

It took a while, but eventually the tears stopped. We were quiet for a while longer, each of soaking up the firelight.

"Hermione." I said in hushed tones.

"Hmm?" She responded, sleepily.

"I have classes in the morning so I must beg leave of you." I said quietly, wishing that I didn't have to leave.

"Oh!" She said sitting up immediately. "Of course, of course. I've probably kept you out much later than you would like!" She quickly took my hand and pulled me to the corner where we had stood at the beginning of the evening. With a few swishes, the room was back to rights and we were at the door and I was pulling my shoes on.

"I am sorry that I cried on you, Severus. I really," She trailed off, a blush covering her face. "I really didn't mean to and you shouldn't feel like you have to find my parents, I just,"

"Hermione." I said firmly. She looked at me, her eyes begging me to say something. "I understand. I want to help find your parents, and you can't stop me."

The lightest of smiles graced her face. "Thank you."

"So this Saturday, then?" I said, opening the door.

A larger smile filled her face. "I would love that."

"Great." I said, backing out of her door, not wanting to take my eyes off of her yet.

"Great." She smiled and slowly began closing the door. "Goodnight, Severus."


	7. The Tour

**Severus**

How was it that she was making me have a horribly good mood despite the fact that we spoke of horrifying thing last night?

With a soft chuckle, I arrived to breakfast early and took the seat directly beside Minerva, ready to play the old girl back for all she had done to me over the past few weeks.

"Severus?" Minerva asked from behind me a few moments later. "Severus Snape! Oh good Heaven's! What happened last night that made you so eager to tell me about it this morning? She hastily sad down next me, her face one of hope.

I tried to paint the most morose expression I could muster. "I made her cry." I said in a voice of mourning.

She froze, hope fleeing. "What?"

I nodded solemnly, hoping I would be able to keep up the charade. "It's true. She cried for a good long time."

"How? Why?" She sputtered. "What did you do?"

"I'm not sure." I shrugged, my voice catching. "But it worked well enough to where we have a date on Saturday." I quickly took a sip of water to hide my smile.

She hurriedly punched my arm and I set the goblet down before I could spill any. "What did you do to make her cry and still want to go on another date with you?" She paused only a moment and her eyes widened in disbelief. "Oh good Heavens! You didn't… did you?"

I spluttered, shock filling my entire being. "Oh, bloody… Minerva! No!"

Her shoulders slumped. "Then what did you do?"

"We had dinner." I said quietly and took another sip of water. She was not going to be happy about this. "And we spoke of the war."

She groaned heavily, causing multiple pairs of eyes to roll towards us. "Why?" She asked simply but it was loaded with ridicule.

"Because I needed to know." I said, not wanting to tell her that I wanted to know every single detail about who and what Hermione Granger is.

She only shook her head. "Alright, Severus. Whatever you say."

"Should I not have asked?" I asked, lowering my voice so others couldn't hear.

Minerva only shrugged. "You have every right to know, Severus. Who knows when would've been the ideal time to have that kind of conversation between the two of you. You're such an odd couple. Maybe it was best to get it out in the open, however, maybe it will give you two some equal footing."

I took a deep breath. I could formulate no response and began eating my breakfast.

"What are your plans for Saturday?" She asked, her voice curious.

"Sight-seeing." I chuckled bemusedly. "Me, sight-seeing with her. How odd."

Minerva only smiled. "Have you thought of any particular reason why she would not want to tour the school yet?"

"There are so many different possibilities, I do not think that I'll be able to pin it down to a single one." I said simply, focusing on my food.

"Perhaps you should try, though. It'll help you figure her out. And if anything, she'll be flattered that you've tried."

"You act as if I don't think about it every day." I said, taking a bite of eggs.

Minerva only looked at me.

* * *

That week, every moment of my spare time was spent in the library. It probably seemed odd to every student to see me there, but I needed to do some research. Specifically on that of mind-wiping spells. There was no distinct answer saying that the memory could be restored, apparently not very many people had tried to restore memories once they had taken them. Or if they did return them it was only after a short period, nothing nearly as lengthy as five years.

Then every moment I didn't spend correcting papers or looking into spells was consumed by her. Every moment she was there.

Her laughter, her beauty, her voice. She was always surrounding me and I knew that if I wasn't careful, I could easily fall in love with the girl. Which could be devastating in every respect.

These were the thoughts that came to me in the moments before I knocked on her door. But I did it and with a smile on my face.

"Hey!" She smiled happily. "I just need to do a couple more things. Come on in and wait for a moment." She grabbed my hand and pulled me in. I tried not to dwell on how her hand felt in mine.

When she closed the door, she released my hand and headed to the back of the apartment to what I assumed was the bathroom and shut the door.

"Have you eaten yet?" She called from the back of the apartment.

I took a seat at the window before answering. "No, I thought since we were starting early that we could stop for breakfast."

"That's a great idea." She called back. A moment later she walked out of the bathroom with a scarf wrapped around her neck. She picked up the light coat that was on the end of her bed. "Ready?"

I nodded and stood.

"Good. Come on, old man." She laughed, putting her hand in the crook of my elbow. She closed the door behind us and we were off. "I have something to tell you, Sev. Can you promise to not think me too crazy?"

"Of course." I said, praying that the way she didn't notice the effect she had had on me by calling me Sev.

"I feel like someone has been trailing me for the past few days." She shrugged. "It sounds pretty crazy because no one knows that I am here, but I still feel like there's someone there that I can't see."

I looked at her a moment. "I don't consider you crazy at all." I smiled softly. "It's good to be aware of your surroundings. Let me know if you feel like you're being watched today."

She nodded. "On a lighter note, I finally received word from back home on Wednesday."

"And what does the homestead have to say?"

She shrugged, her fingers tightening ever so slightly. "It was Ginny who wrote back and as per her usual self, it was very hurried. She's always running off to places, I'm surprised she has time to get anything done. But she does. It didn't say much. Just that things were going well and that they were somehow managing without me and that it's amazing that all Hell hasn't broken lose and so on." She laughed slightly. "Just the regular flattery to try to get me to come home."

I smiled, trying to hide my fears as we approached the shop I thought we could get food in. "And have they succeeded?"

I opened the door and Hermione walked in before me. "Goodness, no. I'm going to be away for a while."

I nodded as we took our place in line. "Do you think you'll be hone in time for Christmas?"

Again she shrugged. "I don't really know. They asked me the same thing. How far away is Christmas? A few weeks? I don't think so, then. I would like to stay away at least two months, I think."

I nodded, trying to gain control over the excitement that filled my gut. "Then I'll have the opportunity of entertaining you on Christmas?"

Hermione smiled at me. "It appears so."

We arrived at the front of the line and ordering two bagels and two coffees, took our seats at one of the booths.

"So what are the plans for today, sir?" She asked happily sipping her coffee.

"It would take all the fun out of it to tell you." I said cockily, taking a bite of my bagel.

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

That day the conversation was lighter and fairer than we had had yet. We laughed throughout most of the day and Hermione seemed quite intrigued to learn about the history of the town she was in. She was amazing to watch as she learned. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened ever so slightly as if in amazement. Her body tensed and relaxed at certain intervals and she seemed as if she was a sponge, soaking up all the information that was handed to her. We stopped for lunch and then again for dinner.

Too soon, it seemed, the sun was beginning to dip down behind the horizon and we began the walk back to her motel room. Her eyes sparkled as she related her excitement at learning so much about this place that day. I wished I could've listened to her speak the rest of the night, but too soon, we were at her door.

She simply smiled up at me for a moment. "Today was amazing, Sev. Thank you." Then she dug the key out of her purse but, again, made no move to open her door. "It's been a long time since I've had the opportunity to learn, to really learn like that. Thank you." She said as she leaned forward again to press her lips to my cheek again. "Goodnight, Sev." She said, a light blush covering her cheeks as she opened the door and closed it behind her.

"Goodnight." I said quietly to her door. With a smile, I took a short walk in the cool evening air before apparating back to Hogwarts.

As I began the walk back up the hill to the castle, I was surprised to hear a crack behind me. With furrowed eyebrows, I turned. To my shock and amazement, Harry Potter stood fuming at the bottom of the hill.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Snape?" He yelled.


	8. The Confrontation

"What the hell do you think you're doing Snape?" He yelled.

I was completely at a loss to his behavior. "Keep your voice down, Potter." I said, walking back down to him. "What is it you mean?"

"Why are you playing around with Hermione?" He snarled as I moved closer.

I tensed at his words. "I do not understand what you mean, Potter."

"You know bloody well what I mean!" He growled. "Why are messing around with Hermione? How have you tricked her into following you around?"

"I have done nothing!" I exclaimed exasperatedly. What was he on about?

"Oh, you bloody have! Just because Hermione had the decency to save your sorry arse after the war, doesn't mean that she has any feelings for you. If anything the only feeling she has for you are pure pity and that's it, so bloody leave her alone!" He ranted, but I lost the words he said after a certain few.

"What?" I said, my anger and irritation quickly falling away. "She saved me?"

Harry growled again. "Of course she bloody saved you, you nincompoop! And just because she saved you does not mean that you get to use her any way you want! I don't want you to get the idea that she's like my mother and that you can just –"

"Potter!" I cut him off. "Before you continue, I just want to make a few things clear. I know that Hermione is not Lily! The differences between the two of them are innumerable. Yes, there are things they have in common like their smarts and eagerness to learn but, to be completely honest, I'm not about to go and fall in love with some daft girl!" I paused and Potter opened his mouth. "I'm not finished! I. I have. I have moved on from Lily. Yes, there will always be a place for her in my heart, but she does not consume me as she once did. During the time that I was in Voldemort's service I was unable to mourn her and what I had lost. Since the war has ended, however, I have mourned and I have come to terms with it and I have been able to live my life to some degree. And to get things straight, Hermione Granger contacted me, not the other way around!" I finished rather tartly, Potter in a stunned stance.

After a moment Potter finally said something. "You've fallen in love with Hermione?"

"I did not say that." I spat defensively.

"You basically did." Potter said. As I opened my mouth he raised his hands in surrender. "Whether or not you have, she is in a relationship with Ron. But… if she's with Ron… then why did she contact you?"

I shrugged exasperatedly. "I have no idea." I sighed. "Potter, let's get inside and have some tea. It's much too cold to be having a spat outside."

Potter nodded and we began to trudge up the hill. "When did she first contact you?"

"The week before last. It was Tuesday morning that I received her first letter." I said, not really sure why I was suddenly being so kind to this scrawny kid.

"That was the day that Hermione called Ginny and told her that she would be following her advice and going on a vacation of sorts." Potter snorted. "That's why she didn't tell us where she was going. We would've thought she was mad."

"And I wouldn't blame you. I was shocked to receive her letter." I said as we entered the castle.

"How many times have you met since she's arrived?" He asked, his tone even.

"Three times." I said easily.

"Have you two," Potter paused and I sent a glance in his direction. "Been intimate?"

"Heavens, no, Potter." I reacted.

Potter was quiet for a moment as we descended the stairs. "And would you… object if things were to get more intimate between the two of you?"

"Are you asking if I have feelings for her, Potter?" I asked, trying to avoid the question.

"I am only trying to ascertain if you have feelings for her or if you are just trying to get into her pants." He said bluntly.

"Oh." I paused before giving him my answer. Trying to figure the best way to answer. "No, I am not trying to 'get into her pants', however," I paused out of embarrassment. "I would not mind if things got more intimate."

"So you do have feelings for her?" He asked, coming back to his basic question as I opened the door to my rooms.

With a sigh I set the kettle on. "Yes, Potter. I do."

Potter sighed in return, taking a seat near the fire as it sprang to life. "You do realize that she's in a relationship with Ron, right?"

"Yes. A relationship she's running from it seems like." I said, taking the chair opposite him.

Potter laughed dryly. "I don't understand why she's unhappy. I thought she wanted Ron and to marry him and do all that stuff. And now… now it seems like she's turning her back on us."

"Turning her back? Have you been listening to her, Potter? The first time I met her since the war and I asked how things were going with her and her friends and it was completely obvious that she was not very happy with the way her life was developing." I said, wondering why I was deciding to be so honest with this boy, the boy with Lily's eyes. Odd that didn't hurt much anymore.

"We all were thinking that it was just the after-effects of the war and that she just needed time." He said leaning his head against the back of the chair.

"The after-effects of the war, five _year_ after the war?" I asked, questioning his logic.

He grimaced. "Doesn't make much sense, does it?"

I shook my head. The tea sounded and I stood to retrieve it. I poured two cups in silence and handed one to Potter before sitting back.

"Does she like you, then?" Potter asked, staring into the steaming liquid.

I shrugged. "How should I know?"

"Well, she certainly seemed friendly on the outing you were on today." Potter said, taking a gentle sip.

It suddenly made sense. "You followed the owl after her. You wanted to know what she was up to and followed her around until you discovered me at the bottom of it all. You're the one who's made her feel like she's being watched. Let me guess, the invisibility cloak?"

Harry offered a strangled smile. "You caught me. I think I've discovered more than I care for, however." He paused. "You haven't answered my question, though. Does she fancy you?"

"Potter, I do not know. Yes, she's been kind to me and she hasn't outright refused me but she hasn't exactly professed her feelings to me, either." I paused. He seemed to want more information. "The part of me that fancies her see's that she fancies me in every move, in every word, but the logical side of me doubts it all. And, of course, there's the factor of my age."

He nodded. "You are a bit old for her."

"A bit? I could be her father, Potter." I said dryly, not sugarcoating anything.

He nodded. "It is odd." He agreed. "however, if we have been mistreating Hermione, then I want her to find happiness and whether that's with you or some other bloke or with Ron, then I'm going to do my best to support her."

I was beyond stunned. "You're serious?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess I am." He paused. "Don't take advantage of her, though, alright. I'm afraid enough people have already done that."

I nodded and we finished our tea in silence.

"Do you mind if I stay the night? I'll just sleep on the couch and I can be gone before you wake up." Potter finally piped up as I took the tea tray back to the kitchen.

"Of course, I'll retrieve some blankets for you. You don't have to leave so early in the morning, just, don't wake me up too early." I said, with a slight laugh.

In a few minutes, he was situated on the couch, and I left him for my own room.

What an odd day.

* * *

The next day, Potter was gone before I had woken up.

The words he had said the night before rang through my memory. She saved me? This girl, this beautiful, wonderful girl, who wondered how I had survived, had saved me? How? Why didn't she tell me?

With a groan I sat down on the couch. Why didn't she want to tell me? The few occasions we had met seemed lovely and she had every right to bring it up and to declare some sort of payment but she hadn't said a word. If anything, she tried to derail any hint in her direction by asking how I had survived. The bloody smart girl. I tried not to notice that I was smiling.

Part of me wanted to jump up right then, run to her, and thank her for everything she had done. The other part of me, however, continued to wonder why she hadn't said anything. Why didn't she want me to know?

Eventually I stood from the loveseat that was in my front room and got dressed. Once I seemed suitable, I walked to the Great Hall in silence, still wondering about that beautiful girl. I sat down quietly at the end of the table, trying to avoid all the conversation I could that morning. I couldn't tell Minerva, I knew that for a fact. If Hermione didn't want me to know than she probably didn't want someone unrelated to the incident to know. However, without her council, I didn't know how to broach the subject. Eventually breakfast appeared on the table and I put a small assortment of food on my plate. Once the small meal was over, I stood and began a slow walk about the halls of Hogwarts.

I almost didn't notice that no one was stopping to talk to me. Apparently I seemed ready to dock points from any house that dared stop me on my way.

If Hermione didn't want me to know than I certainly wasn't going to press her for information. I knew that. I couldn't intrude when I didn't know for certain how she felt about me.

How did she feel about me, though? How big was Ron in the picture of her life?

It was that single thought that kept me walking until the clock struck twelve. Before I could enter the Great Hall for the lunch meal, however, I was captured.

Minerva quickly pulled me down the hall towards her office.

"So?" She asked as we climbed the stairs. "How did yesterday go?"

"Sometimes, Minerva," I drawled. "You are no better than the students I teach."

She laughed humorlessly. "Yes, but if you told them about all the dirty things you did with Hermione, they would be scarred for life. I, on the other hand, rather enjoy it."

"Minerva, I've told you before, nothing has happened!" I scolded her, hoping it would get through her thick skull.

She only rolled her eyes. "I know, I know." She said, pushing me through the door of her office. "So tell me how yesterday went? I wasn't able to catch you after breakfast, and you don't look very happy, so did it go badly?"

I shook my head and walked towards her fireplace. I came to a stop in front of it before replying. "It was wonderful."

"And? Then why are you so glum?" She asked, noisily taking her seat behind her desk.

"I am only wondering how she feels about me." I said simply. There were millions of reasons why that should make me glum so let her have that.

"Why are you wondering this with so forlorn a face? Did she do or say something yesterday to make you think this way?"

I shook my head, disappointed that she didn't take the bait. "I wonder after the famous Ronald Weasley."

Minerva sighed. "I see."

I only nodded. "Should I." I paused and cleared my throat. "Should I ask her about him?"

She sighed again. "I cannot tell you what you should or should not do Severus. I will only say that it may be the only way to find out."

* * *

I received a small note Tuesday morning from Hermione.

_Sev,  
__Would you mind accompanying me to a play tomorrow evening? It starts at 7 and it requires formal attire.  
__Wholeheartedly,  
__Hermione_

How could I refuse?


	9. The Conversation

**Severus**

At 4:30 I was walking towards Hermione's rooms in my best muggle suit. I pulled at it self-consciously. What if she was just using me? What if she was doing this just as some joke to go home and tell her friends about? The eagerness to ask about Mister Weasley almost made it impossible for me to speak. However, I didn't think that it was the day to discover the truth.

Biting my tongue, I knocked at Hermione's door. She opened it with her stunning smile.

She wore a light layer of make-up and wore a formal pastel orange gown and her hair was pulled back into an intricate knot. How did she manage to always look so beautiful?

"You are beautiful." The words slipped from my mouth before I had a chance to stop them.

She smiled slightly and a blush covered her face as well as my own. "Thank you." She said quietly and I helped her put on her wrap.

With a blush still on both of our faces we began our walk, her arm in mine.

"How have your classes been this week, Severus?" Hermione began a few minutes into our walk.

I nodded. "They have been well. The students are progressing along as they should and there are a few that show a lot of promise."

"Good." She said.

"Hermione, did you finish your schooling?" I asked, curious.

She laughed. "Yes, I practically forced Professor McGonagall to let me take my N.E.W.T.'s There was no way I was not going to take those things." She paused, a light smile on her face. "I passed everything."

I smiled and led her into the restaurant and then to our table.

"And what do you want to do with all those N.E.W.T.'s?" I asked, taking my seat across from her.

Hermione shrugged slightly. "I don't really know." She paused, fingering her silverware again. "I was thinking that I would like to research things. To travel and to find new things that people hadn't found before. I guess I could still do that, I just." She paused and shrugged. "Right now just doesn't seem like a good time."

I nodded. "Do it, Hermione." I said frankly and her eyes flashed up to mine. "Don't worry about other people or other things just go and explore and do. And if right now isn't good than plan for it in the future." I closed my mouth solidly. That was odd coming out of my mouth and I couldn't believe that I had just said that out loud.

"Wow." Hermione said simply and before she could say anything else, they came to get our order. A moment after the waiter left Hermione turned her eyes on me again. "Perhaps when you're retired, Sev, I'll take you with me."

I smiled slightly. "Again, jokes about my age. However, I would be happy to join you, Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "Have you traveled before?"

I shook my head. "No. The only traveling I have ever done was what the Dark Lord commanded me to and he always liked to keep me close."

Hermione pursed her lips. "Then we're going to have to go very far away." Another smile covered her mouth.

I couldn't help but smile in return. "That would be nice."

And we continued like that. Making plans for the future that we would share, in some way, with one another. How perfect that sounded.

The play was Shakespeare's Othello. An odd choice for the two of us to see, but, she invited me so I went along with it. Again, as she had on Saturday, she ranted and raved and I felt the desire to sit next to her all night just to listen to her voice, her thoughts.

Too soon, though, we were at her door and she was fumbling with her keys.

"Hermione?" I asked, hoping that I wouldn't lose my resolve.

"Yes?" She asked, her bright eyes turning up to meet mine.

I gulped. "Sunday. Will you walk with me? At 3?"

Hermione laughed lightly. "Of course." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to my cheek. What a wonderful feeling to have her so close to me. She smelled of grass. "Goodnight, Sev." She said as she closed her door behind her.

* * *

It was 3 o'clock but I couldn't bring myself to knock at her door. This might just ruin it all and I didn't want it to end. Not yet. Not now. Not after talking about a future together. What if all this hoping and all this time had been for nothing?

The door opened without my knock.

"Severus?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows furrowed. She looked amazing like that. "Why didn't you knock? How long have you been standing there?"

"I only just arrived." I lied. "Are you ready for a walk?"

She nodded, her curls bouncing. She buttoned her coat and closed the door behind her. Her hand slipped easily into the crook of my elbow and we began a slow walk.

"Do we have any destination?" Hermione asked, her tone curious.

I shook my head.

"Oh. Very mysterious." She said with a light laugh.

"Hermione." I said simply, unsure where to start. Where did one start when possibly ending a relationship?

"Yes?" She asked, her tone light.

"Hermione." I took a deep breath. "Do you remember on Wednesday when we spoke of traveling together?"

"Yes." She responded happily.

I couldn't speak these words but they were eating away at me. "What part does Mister Weasley play in that plan?"

"Oh." She said. Her fingers flexed and she took a deep breath. "I should've known this would come up sooner or later." She sighed. "Severus. Things are so complicated right now."

"Please tell me." I said, my eyes trained on her. "I need to know."

Hermione took a deep breathe, it sounded as if to stabilize herself. "I can't marry him, Severus." She took another deep breath. "That's the first time I've said that aloud to anybody. Nobody's ever wanted to listen before." She sighed. "I can't marry him, though. Severus, I want to live my life. I want to do things. I want to keep learning! With Ron, I just don't feel like I'll be able to live life the way I want to. Without meaning to, he'll make me a homemaker and I'll always be stuck at home."

She sighed but I didn't interrupt. There was more. "I mean, I do want children, but, it just doesn't seem like it will work well with Ron. He'll go off to work and I'll sit at home tending the kids." She paused. "I want to learn, Severus! I want to explore! I want to know that there's more to life than snogging! I want to feel," She paused with a shake of her head. "I want to feel like I do with you!" She admitted with a wild shrug of her shoulders.

I felt a blush stain its way across my cheeks. My eyes turned towards her and she was studiously looking across the street. I could easily see the blush on her face. I don't think she meant to say that, but she had. And it seemed true. Oh, how I wanted it to be true!

"What you mean is you would like to spend your life with someone like me, not me exactly, because I'm so old and scarred, but someone like me?" I asked, my voice shaking, trying to discern.

Hermione shook her head and turned her eyes to meet mine. "I meant what I said, Severus." Her face reddened more. "With you."

We had stopped. I do not remember when we had stopped, but we were. We were standing so close with our breath intermingling in the cold, winter air. Her hand was still on my arm. How did it fit so well there? However, she began to move her hand down my arm and before I could realize what she was doing, she had twined her fingers with my own. How did her hand fit so perfectly with my own?

"Hermione, I-" I began.

"Shh." Hermione said, slipping her free hand up to cup my cheek. "It's alright. Let's just walk." And with that, she lowered her hand and began a walk. I could do nothing but follow.

We walked in silence, her words echoing loudly between us.

"Sev?" Hermione asked quietly, as we headed back to her place after a long day of walking.

"Yes?" I asked, maybe a touch too eagerly. What if she was taking back what she said?

"Would you go dancing with me on Friday?"

A slow smile spread across my face and a smile spread on hers as well.

* * *

Again, with my muggle suit on, I came to a stop in front of her door. Friday night had taken too long to arrive and I was eager to be Hermione's company again. Hermione opened the door in a graceful dress. She was in an elegant pale orange dress and she was lovely. Absolutely lovely.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her all night. We danced and she laughed and I was mesmerized. We spoke of different things and the conversation kept on moving.

It wasn't until I dropped her off that I thought that I was falling in love with her. With her recent kiss burning my cheek and a closed door in front of me, I thought of how I felt when I was with Hermione. I felt peaceful and I didn't feel like I was fighting to survive anymore. She made my heart race and pound uncomfortably, yet I enjoyed every moment of her presence and I wanted to be with her again as soon as possible.

The thought was terrifying.

I joined Hermione again the following Tuesday for dinner at her place again. That was easily turning into one of my favorite activities. It was warm and cozy and it was easy to just be with her. However, this time the evening did not include crying. I did not bring up the last time we had met like this and the conversation we had. Nor did I bring up the fact that I had been looking for her parents but there was still no lead.


	10. The End

**Severus**

"Severus?" Hermione said, tugging at my hand.

"Hmm?" I asked, my eyes still following the fish in the aquarium.

"There are other fish to see here, you know that right?" She said, poking my side with her free hand.

I turned to look at her with a smile and squeezed her fingers slightly. "Is that you saying you would like to move on?"

Hermione only winked. With a light laugh we moved forward. The Saturday we were spending together had been remarkable. We had once again decided to tour the town she was in. However, it was colder than the last time we had done this, so we were bundled up more tightly. Hermione's hand in mine was keeping my blood pumping, though, and I was rather warm.

"Hermione?" I asked, my voice dry in the cold air. She turned a smile my way and continued to examine the different fish. "Do you think you'll be leaving for Christmas?" How I wished she wouldn't go.

Hermione shrugged. "That all depends."

"On what?" goodness, did that sound desperate?

Her lips turned up slightly at the corners. "On you." Her eyes turned towards me and we came to a stop.

"Oh." I said quietly. There was a crowd moving around us, but my heart was pounding so loudly I couldn't hear them and Hermione filled my mind so completely it was as if they weren't there at all. "I was actually wondering," Embarrassingly, I cleared my throat. "If you would come to the castle with me on Christmas. There will be barely any students there and we need not tour the castle. I would just like so much to see you there again." My face was red and it wasn't completely from the cold.

Hermione's eyes rested on me for a few moments, thinking, and I waited eagerly for her response. Slowly her head began to nod. "That sounds like a lovely idea to me." A small smile formed on her face and I let out the breath I had been holding. I smiled back.

"Have you heard from your friends, lately?" I asked, beginning our slow walk again.

She nodded. "We've shared several letters over the past few weeks. Things are going well. They're all working like crazy so that they can relax over Christmas and spend exuberant amounts of money on Christmas gifts." She laughed lightly. "They never change."

I shook my head in agreement. "They do seem very much the same."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yes." She quickly turned to me, her eyes wide. "You've never told me about your family! Why aren't you going to be with them?"

I took a deep breath and shrugged. "There's not much to tell. I have a father and a mother, no siblings and not that much love was afforded me as I grew." I shrugged again which occurred to me as a childish thing to do. "I have not spoken to them in years."

"Maybe you should." She said. "Maybe they're missing you."

I looked towards Hermione, in complete amazement. "How is it that you always see the world with hope?"

Hermione's lips twitched. "It's not easy, I'll tell you that much. Somebody has to do it, though, and I'd rather have a positive outlook on the world."

"But you know so much negative." I stated.

Hermione sighed. "I know. Yet I like to think that good will always overcome evil. That's been my entire life, so how can I disbelieve it?"

I nodded with a slight smile. "You amaze me, Hermione Granger."

She only smiled.

* * *

**Hermione**

The past few weeks had been perfect. There had been embarrassment and confessions of all sorts but there had been laughter and I had been filled with hope that maybe my future would be better.

This note destroyed all hope I had.

_Miss Granger,  
__It has come to my attention that we are forming the most inappropriate relationship. I thank you for the conversation and the respite, yet I must call this relationship to a close.  
__I wish you luck in all your future endeavors.  
__Severus Snape_

He had destroyed it all.

I had never experienced this kind of grief and pain before. My heart felt heavy and empty and I felt sick to my stomach. The tears never seemed to stop and my hair was an absolute mess. My life was a mess. Any hope I had for a better future had been killed in forty-five words. My throat was scratchy and irritated due the screams of pain that often erupted out of me.

I had gone and fallen in love with him. Barely a month I had spent with him, yet I loved him more than I had ever loved Ronald. He had made me feel loved as well, without ever even touching me any other way than holding my hand.

The note that had arrived on Sunday night sat on the desk beside my bed, reminding me of the horrors and the joy that I had felt with him. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it. I had closed the heavy blinds and turned off the lights. The remote was on the other side of the room and I couldn't get out of bed to retrieve it. When hunger would strike at me, I would order food and only get out of bed to retrieve it.

Memories of the last weeks haunted my restless sleep. Joy caressed me as I remembered the laughter we shared. Shame shook me as I thought of how foolish I was, striving for the impossible relationship I wanted. Regret filled me because I hadn't explained why I couldn't go back to Hogwarts the first time he asked. I needed to get away, and I didn't - couldn't - see the students. The only thing I needed was Severus Snape.

I didn't know how much time had passed and I didn't want to know. I knew Christmas was approaching, though, and the date we had planned only burned at my eyes and brought tears back rushing.


	11. The Confession

A scream echoed into my subconscious, yanking me from sleep. I turned my head to the ringing phone on my nightstand. I picked it up and recognized Harry's number on the Caller I.D. With a shake of my head, I silenced the call and set the phone down. I didn't do this without noticing the date. Christmas day.

With a sigh, I climbed out of bed to use the restroom. When I left the bathroom, I made a call and ordered some breakfast. I returned to the bathroom and somehow made myself take a shower. I left my hair down, not caring if it became as big as the Earth with the frizz it would accumulate. I just didn't care anymore. I sat down in one of the chairs in my room and looked at my nails.

It didn't feel like I would want to do anything ever again. The conversation I had had with Severus not seemed ironic. I couldn't find hope in the world now.

There was a knock at the door. With a groan, I stood from my seat. I learned earlier in the week that delivery boys generally refuse to open the door.

I opened the door with a sigh. "Just a minute, let me get you the money." I said, before looking up. When I did look up, I froze.

Severus Snape. And I was in my pajamas.

* * *

**Severus**

"Hermione." I said breathlessly. She was as beautiful as I had last seen her. A blush covered her face and her eyes were bloodshot, evidence of the fact that she had been crying.

"Severus." She whispered, her blush deepening. She was so beautiful. Almost in an instant her face hardened and her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?" She snapped.

"Please let me explain." I begged. "Please, let me explain everything."

Hermione stood still for a moment before she responded with a slight nod. She stepped back and let me in. I took a few steps in as she closed the door. I turned to watch her take a seat in one of the chairs.

* * *

**Hermione**

Why did I let him in? This was probably the stupidest move I had made in years. How could I let this man who had broken my heart right back in?

"Ronald Weasley came to me on Sunday morning." He began. My skin prickled at the sound of his name. "He told me," He paused and took a deep breath. Bloody, it seemed as if he was about to cry. "He told me that you were just using me. That you three were pulling a prank and…" He took a deep breath. "He told me, as well, that you two had already set a date for your wedding."

"I didn't want to believe it," he continued. "But this all did seem to be too good to be true." He gestured between us and a moment later, he started pacing. "I was troubled because it wasn't true, but I was irritated as well because the last few weeks, the weeks I had deemed perfect, turned out to be completely false. They were nothing but a lie." He took another deep breath. "That's why I sent the note. I didn't want it to continue if it was all a lie."

Snape came to a stop in front of me, his face full of emotions that I do not recall ever having seen before on him. "But I haven't been able to stop thinking about you over the past few days. I've thought about every touch, every word, every tear. None of it seems made up to me." He paused and lowered his voice. "Hermione, if it's all a lie, tell me now. Whether it is or not, I need to tell you that," Again he paused, his body portraying nervousness. With sudden determination on his face, though, he knelt in front of me. "I love you and that I want to know what the rest of my life would be like if you were there."

* * *

**Severus**

There it was. I had said it. I loved her with everything that was inside of me and I wanted to be with her.

Hermione slowly shook her head and my stomach dropped. She slowly climbed off of the chair and knelt in front of me, her eyes on my face. "He lied." She whispered. "I love you, too."

A wide smile pushed its way onto my face. Tears burned at my eyes, but before I let them go, I gathered Hermione into my arms. With happiness, I lowered my lips onto hers. I felt her own lips smile beneath mine, and I only pulled her tighter as she wrapped her arms around me.

No matter what, I would find a way to spend the rest of my life with this woman.


	12. The Beginning

**Epilogue**

**Hermione**

"Severus, tell me where we are going right now."

He only chuckled. "If I told you that would take all the fun out of it." He said, tugging on my fingers.

I rolled my eyes and thought back on the time I spent with this man.

Two years. Two years since I sent that daring note out of anger. I have never regretted anything less.

After New Year's following our first Christmas together, I went home and told the others. It wasn't the best of receptions. Harry seemed strangely calm throughout it, but gave neither rebuttals nor encouragement towards the relationship. Ginny seemed completely thrown through a loop (as was everybody else). Ron, though. His anger was beyond anything I had ever experienced with him. I didn't stay long that first visit home because I was mostly afraid that Ron would be waiting to hex me around every corner. As time went on, though, things got smoother. By the next Christmas, I brought Severus with me to the Burrow to celebrate with the family.

That was quite the site and I smiled lightly at the memory. He was so completely out of place amongst all the cheer and the others didn't quite know how to react with him, but they were cordial, and things had been getting steadily better.

I visit him most weeks, and he visits me on the weekends. He is the best boyfriend a girl could ask for.

Boyfriend.

Now that felt right.

"Hermione." Severus said, pulling my attention back from the memory. "What are you smiling at?" He asked, with a smirk in my direction.

I simply shrugged and leaned up to softly press my lips against his for a moment. I felt him smile slightly before I leaned back and smiled up at him. "I'm just glad that I sent that note."

Severus laughed lightly. "So am I."

I noticed then that we had come to a stop in the middle of a square. "What are we doing here?" I asked, taking in the small shops around us. It was definitely a muggle town, full of people running around doing these wizards had wands for.

"Call it an early Christmas present." Severus whispered, turning me slightly and pointing into the window of one of the shops.

I threw him an amused look and turned to squint into the windows. It was a small café with a few people sitting at the bar and a couple sitting at the window. A couple sitting at the window. "Oh my Goodness." I whispered, my eyes transfixed on the couple that I recognized nearly instantly. "Oh my, Severus. Is it really?" Tears were burning at my eyes and they quickly fell over.

I felt Severus squeeze my hand and I fell against him, my eyes still focused on the couple. "Their memories have been restored. Go to them." He said quietly into my ear.

"How?" I said through a cracking voice.

Severus's deep laugh rumbled up through his throat. "You can't just accept a Christmas gift, can you?" I felt him press a kiss to my temple. "I was a spy, Hermione, I have connections. I am sorry that it took so long."

I shook my head. "You're going to have to explain yourself." Somehow, I found my legs moving myself forward, but I didn't let go of Severus's hand, dragging him with me. I heard his deep chuckle again, but dismissed it as I pushed my way through the door. There was a light tinkling and the couple with which my eyes had been so focused looked up.

"Hermione." The woman croaked, standing up and rushing over to me. She threw her arms around me, tears already staining her face.

"Mum!" I joined her in crying, my arms wrapping tightly around her. It only took a moment for another set of arms to circle around us and I only had to take a deep breath to realize who it was. "Dad!"

* * *

**Severus**

"How did you do it, Sev?" Hermione voice rose to my ears from her head resting on my shoulder several days later.

I pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I told you." I whispered against her hair. "I have connections. Plus, once people hear that the famous Hermione Granger is looking for her parents, everyone is willing to help. Once they were found, I spent days tracking them and trying different spells and potions to try to revive their memory. And finally, one worked."

Hermione's fingers clasped around a handful of fabric from my shirt. We sat in quiet for a while longer in front of the fire. Hermione had spent the last few days with her parents. Almost every hour of the day was spent reminiscing and explaining and going over what had happened. The hour that I turned up in the conversation had proven to be awkward, but they hadn't refused me, and Hermione reminded me to take that as a positive.

Hermione.

I smiled at just her name, my fingers slightly tightening around her before relaxing. How wonderful it was to be with her. Just to be with her.

"Severus, I love you." Her voice drifted lazily up to me.

"And I love you." How easily said those words were but how utterly and completely true.

To my surprise, Hermione sat up from my shoulder and turned to face me, a determine set to her features. I widened my eyes at her movement, but otherwise remained calm.

"Marry me, Severus." Hermione's voice brooked no argument.

My eyes widened in shock. In a moment, I schooled my features and cocked an eyebrow at her. Clearing my throat, I rolled my eyes. I sat up slightly and reached into my pocket for what I knew was there. "You just couldn't wait till Christmas, could you?" I asked, holding a small black velvet box out to Hermione.

Hermione looked down at the small box in my hand and a slow smile spread across her face.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Well, my lovelies! There it is! Thank you for all of your reviews! You guys are amazing! I loved writing this so I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Oh... I guess I should also mention that I don't own Harry Potter...

Just so you guys know, I think I'll keep working on this and making little changes here and there just to clarify some points that I guess I haven't covered very well (which you lovely people have pointed out, thank you), as well as expanding on some of the scenes.

Have a great day :)


End file.
